


Drown

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band)
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Closeted Character, Conversations, Crushes, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pining, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Taylor have a chat about his love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

"You're a complete moron," Taylor said as he stared at his younger brother which caused Zac to blush under Taylor's gaze.

"How am I moron?" Zac questioned as he sat outside on their parents steps. He had came out here to get some fresh air and be away from all the hustle and bustle inside.

Today was the last day of Fools Banquet and it was crowded in there with his mom deciding to throw a dinner together for everyone who had come. She had said she felt like it was her duty since she had opened her house for these strangers during the last several days.

Taylor scoffed at that before shaking his head, "Are you really that dense?" he asked as he sat down beside Zac. "You're making your crush obvious."

"C..crush?" Zac asked as his voice cracked and his face went red. "I..I don't...."

"It's okay to have a crush on him," Taylor told Zac which just confused Zac because the only crush he had was on Taylor. It was something he had realized years ago when he also realized he was gay but of course he had been so afraid to tell people he was gay and of course he couldn't tell Taylor the truth.

"I mean I hooked up with Alex years ago," Taylor continued which brought Zac out of his thoughts. "There's no shame in having a crush on Carrick. It's not like you're straight or anything but I don't think mom and dad would like it if they knew you were gay and fawning over someone in their kitchen."

Zac sat on the porch stunned at Taylor's words. His brother actually thought he had a crush on Carrick and okay, yeah maybe he had been staring but Carrick was just hard not to stare at, he had this presence about him and Zac was sure that was what had made them inseparable ever since they met a few days ago at the start of this songwriting retreat..that and well Carrick had some good weed.

"I'm straight," Zac reminded Taylor choosing to lie and ignore his accusations about his crush on Carrick.

Laughing Taylor put his hand on Zac's back slightly which made Zac's skin prickle some, "Please," he said as he shook his head. "Natalie is friends with Kate, you don't think she has spilled all of Kate's secrets like the fact that Kate is a lesbian or that you're her beard because her family wouldn't be accepting," he revealed which made Zac blush again. "I'm guessing that's what Kate is for you too since you remember mom and dad's reaction to when I dated Alex."

Zac rolled his eyes, knowing he should have made Kate promise not to tell Natalie shit but then again they had been friends longer than Zac had ever been with her so Natalie probably had already known the lesbian detail of Kate's life.

"You have to promise not to tell mom and dad," Zac finally spoke as he chewed his lip almost afraid that one day Taylor would just let it slip. Taylor did have a big mouth. "They can't know I'm gay."

"You have my word," Taylor said as he rubbed Zac's back and he sounded genuine. "I won't tell them. I wish you had told me though because I wouldn't have judged you, I would have had no room too."

Shrugging his shoulders Zac looked away from Taylor, "Scared I guess even if I did know your history," he confessed as he looked back at Taylor to give him a smile. He knew he'd never be able to reveal to Taylor that he was helplessly in love with him but at least he could now talk openly about being gay. "I didn't even realize I was fully gay until 2004 when I dated Frankie," he said as he saw a disgusted look pass Taylor's face. "I was young and stupid and it probably wasn't my best choice in life but he was gay and hot and we had a chemistry."

"I didn't know trolls had chemistry with anyone," Taylor teased which made Zac laugh. "You still could have told me though whenever you knew for sure."

Zac nodded his head, "Well you know now for sure," he said as he smiled. "But you are dead wrong about me having a crush on Carrick."

Taylor shook his head, "I'm never wrong baby brother," he said as he stood from the porch finally. "You have a crush and maybe you can't see it yet but it's there and it's obvious from the way you look at him."

"How do I look at him?" Zac asked curiously as he watched Taylor stand up.

"Like you used to look at me," Taylor answered which surprised Zac. "Like he's the ocean and you're desperate to drown."

Going silent at that Zac watched as Taylor walked back inside and Zac stayed frozen where he was. Had he been that obvious with how he looked at Taylor? Did he really look at Carrick like that?

Zac wasn't sure of the question to either but Taylor had seemed legit in his answer and if that was the case then Taylor had also known about Zac's crush on him and..fuck....now Zac just hoped everything wasn't complicated.


End file.
